This invention relates to a spotting scope with a built-in alignment viewer. More specifically, the invention relates to a high power spotting scope with a low power alignment viewer having optical crosshairs therein to centrally register with the field of view of the spotting scope to assist in aligning the spotting scope on a distant object.
Sportsmen, hunters, target shooters, bird watchers, wildlife observers and photographers are familiar in the advantages and uses of a high power spotting scope in carrying out their respective activities. Such spotting scopes may be of a fixed or variable power and, typically, may be equipped with a tripod to hold the scope reasonably steady for viewing a distant object such as wildlife or a target. In short, the purpose of the spotting scope is to permit the user to clearly view objects at a distance which would be difficult or impossible to see with the unaided eye.
The optics industry has developed certain terminology of which an understanding is helpful for a greater appreciation of the invention disclosed herein. The term "magnification" or "power" refers to the ability of an optical instrument to magnify the size of the image being viewed and is characteristically expressed by a number followed by an X. For example, a telescope having the ability to magnify an object four times larger than would be seen with the unaided eye is termed a 4X or four-power scope. Spotting scopes may be of a fixed power (e.g., 4X) or a variable power (e.g., 15-40X) which may be adjustably controlled to vary the amount of magnification. The term "field of view" is a measurement of the diameter of the picture that the observer sees when looking through an optical instrument and is usually expressed in feet at a particular distance. For example, the designation of field of view as being 150 feet at 1000 yards would indicate that the observer would see a view of approximately 150 feet in diameter at a distance of 1000 yards. Field of view is significantly influenced by the power of the optical instrument; field of view decreases as the power increases.
The users of spotting scopes are likewise familiar with the disadvantages and shortcomings of such devices. Due to the high power of magnification used in spotting scopes, characteristically in the range from 15 to 60 power, they normally have a fairly restricted field of view which makes aligning the spotting scope on the distant image confusing, tedious and extremely frustrating for most users.
To further explain the phenomena to the uninitiated, it could be assumed that on a distant limb sits a bird which the observer can, with the unaided eye, determine is a bird but can tell nothing more as to the type of bird or its other features. With the aid of a spotting scope, the observer could readily see the features of the bird. The spotting scope must first, however, be trained on the bird. When the observer looks through a conventional high power spotting scope, a portion of the tree may be seen but, due to the narrow field of view, the scope may not be properly aligned with the bird. Therefore, the observer must slowly move the scope until the bird comes into view. In most situations this is much easier said than done. Small movements of the scope cover large areas at a distant which appear to move very quickly in the scope and thus confuse the observer. While the alignment process is underway, there is of course the danger that the bird will fly before it can even be found in the scope. This only adds to the frustration that the observer may feel in such circumstances.
There is a need, therefore, in the optical industry for a spotting scope which can be quickly and accurately trained on a distant image. The primary goal of this invention is to fulfill this need.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a conventional spotting scope equipped with an alignment viewer in which the optical axis of the viewer is substantially parallel with the optical axis of the spotting scope to permit the observer to utilize the viewer in training the spotting scope on a distant image.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spotting scope with alignment viewer of the character described wherein the viewer includes crosshairs to serve as a visual indication of the field of view of the spotting scope.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a spotting scope with alignment viewer of the character described wherein the viewer is of low power magnification compared to the magnification of the spotting scope to facilitate the process of training the scope on a distant image.
A further object of the invention is to provide a spotting scope with alignment viewer of the character described which is of rugged and durable construction to permit use in outdoor activity without detrimental effect to the equipment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a spotting scope with alignment viewer of the character describe which is economical to manufacture and assemble.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the description of the drawings.
In summary, the invention provides a spotting scope with alignment viewer which includes a spotting scope body; a optical spotting scope lens system selected, mounted and arranged within the spotting scope body to provide an optical axis therethrough and to further provide high power magnification of distant images within the field of view of the spotting scope lens system; a view finder body rigidly joined to the spotting scope body; and a optical viewer lens system selected, mounted and arranged within the view finder body to provide an optical axis therethrough in substantial parallel alignment with the optical axis of the spotting scope lens system whereby the field of view of the viewer lens system coincides with and includes the field of view of the spotting scope lens system, the viewer lens system being substantially lower power magnification than the spotting scope lens system; whereby a distant image visible centrally within the field of view of the viewer lens system will fall within the field of view of the spotting scope lens system.